darkmatterfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Kolburn
DasJoseph Mallozzi's Blog December 18, 2014 aka Five is a main character appearing in Season 1 of Dark Matter. She is portrayed by Jodelle Ferland. Biography Prior to stowing away on the Raza, Das had become an accomplished pickpocket in order to survive. One day she stole a seemingly innocuous piece of metal from a bearded man, but unfortunately the object was far more valuable than she had guessed, and the man traced her to her hideout. He killed all but one of the gang of youths she ran with, prompting her and the survivor TJ to sneak onto the Raza. Das, also known as Five, is the crew mascot. She is extremely proficient in electrical engineering and enjoys working with wires, circuits and fuses. In Episode One, Das awakes aboard the Raza with no memory of who she is. Each of the crew is named in the order of when they each awakened from stasis, so she is given the name Five. She is shown to be quite knowledgeable about random subjects, i.e. medicine and circuitry. When The Android uses evasive maneuvers to avoid being attacked by an unknown ship, the ship loses gravity for a short period of time and Five hits her and loses consciousness when gravity is restored. When Five regains consciousness, the crew is standing her in sickbay. The Android tells them that she has restored some of the lost data from the computer and has determined where the ship is headed. While in FTL, she tells Six that she had a dream about a mysterious door with secrets locked inside. Later, she is seen sleeping with Six sleeping nearby. While One, Three, Four, Six, and the Android are down on the mining colony, Five works to repair a console on the bridge of the ship. Two tells her that the Android said that that console is fried and asks her if she knows what she is doing. Five remarks that wires, circuits, and fuses come naturally to her, unlike the things she sees in her head. Five tells Two about a dream she had about helping her little brother and carving out the eyes of some people who murdered her father. However, she says the dream doesn't belong to her. When the others return, the crew sits together in the mess hall and debate whether or not they should help the mining colony defend themselves against the "Raza," a group coming to kill the miners on behalf of Ferrous Corp, by giving them the guns in the ship's cargo hold. Five votes to help the miners, but Three says she can't vote because she's a kid. Finally, Two decides to set half the weapon crates aside for themselves and give the rest to the miners. While One, Three, Four, and Six load the weapons aboard The Marauder, the Android shows Two and Five her progress on the lost data recovery. Two calls everyone to the bridge to show everyone. It is revealed that every one of the crew, except Five, is on the Galactic Authority Most Wanted list. Two then realizes that the Raza is the name of the ship and they were sent to kill the miners, not help them. Episode Six revealed Five's name to be Das and that she used to be a street urchin that had to stowaway on the Raza with her friend TJ, after a man she stole from killed the members of her gang, leaving Das and TJ as the only survivors although TJ later died from his wounds. Physical Appearance Das is average height with shoulder-length blue and green wavy hair. She has light blue eyes and a pale complexion. Das wears colorful clothing including a grey jacket with pink and purple sleeves and multicolored patterned pants. She also wears some kind of earring on her right ear which can be seen when her hair is put back behind her right ear. Trivia Episode One revealed Das is the only crew member who is not on the Galactic Authorities Most Wanted List. Appearances Media Images Das gallery 001.jpg|Das Season 1 Promotional Image Das gallery 002.jpg|Das Season 1 Promotional Image Das gallery 003.jpg|Das Season 1 Promotional Image S01e01 51.jpg|Five awakens from stasis. S01e01 104.jpg|Five and Two on the bridge. S01e01 201.jpg|Three, Five, and Six in sickbay. 101stills 003.jpg|Episode One Still S01e01 343.jpg|Five regains consciousness. 102stills_005.jpg|Episode Two Still 106stills_005.jpg|Episode Six Still 106stills_003.jpg|Episode Six Still 110stills 004.jpg 108stills 016.jpg 108stills 008.jpg 108stills 006.jpg 108stills 005.jpg 109stills 010.jpg 106stills 004.jpg Videos Dark Matter - Season One - Meet Das Dark Matter - Season One - Meet Five Trivia *Das was named after one of the regulars on Joseph Mallozzi's blog. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters